Known dispensing systems for particulate material have employed a rotating valve member such as a flapper plate selectively rotated by an electric motor or similar means to open and close the valve. It would be desirable to provide a dispensing system which can dispense a predetermined amount of particulate material with a high degree of repeatability without the expense and complexity of a system having one or more servomotors in the system.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.